


主与奴 23

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 23

他们自然而然地唇齿纠缠，气息交融。  
托尼灼热的大手隔着睡袍，在他的身上急切地抚摸揉捏，然后向下游走。  
他挑开唐的腰带，拨开了他的睡袍，紧紧抱住了这具赤裸的身躯。

唐的手也在摸索着，褪去托尼的衣衫。  
当他们赤裸地贴在一起，黑人舒了一口气，像得到了缓解饥渴的泉水，但空虚和渴望接着赶来，让他抱住他磨蹭。

“快点，我想你。”唐咬着他的耳垂说，抓住了他硬得和自己的在小腹间摩擦的东西。  
托尼发出被刺激到了的喘息，闭了闭眼：“该死的。”  
他将唐摔在大床上，紧跟着覆了上去。

面油已经被准备好，放在床头。托尼抓过他，胡乱地倒在自己的阴茎上。  
然后他抬起唐修长结实的双腿，一手抓着他深焦糖色挺翘的臀，一手挤了很多倒在他的会阴上。  
面油顺着会阴滑下，流到了翕张的后穴，在那个凹陷中聚积起来，随着一张一缩而被挤出吸入。  
黑人抓着自己的性器，用无辜又渴望的眼神，注视着身上的白人。他抬了抬屁股，无声地引诱着。  
托尼被那个诱惑自己的穴口弄得晃了晃神，然后咬着牙伸了一根手指。  
“咦？”已经被扩张好、吞吃良好的穴让他有点惊讶，抬眼，看到唐鹿一般的眼睛。  
妈的。  
托尼抽出手指，换上了昂扬的性器。圆润火热的龟头抵在穴口，他一寸一寸插进了这个有一个月没有疼爱过的地方。这里紧致如初，热情地吸吮着他，意大利人不得不承认这太他妈的舒服了。

唐屏住呼吸，在他那根阴茎完全插进来，把自己里面撑得满满的之后，满意地轻声呻吟起来。  
身上的男人被他满意的模样激得阴茎埋在里面跳了跳，然后掐着他的大腿根，用力地在他身体里抽插操干。

托尼狠狠地蹭过唐最敏感的地方，“自己扩张好，在等我来？”  
正在被操的钢琴家迷蒙双眼，诚实地回答：“是……唔……”  
随即，他的大腿被折到胸前。托尼凶狠地贯入他，水声噗滋噗滋地响着，肉体的撞击声越来越急促，随之而来的还有身下的黑人钢琴家陡然高昂，又用手捂住而变得闷下来的呻吟。  
“轻……轻点……托尼……”唐断断续续艰难地说，双手勾住他的脖子，讨好地在他唇旁吮吸。  
“我以为，你已经不是处子了，所以会更喜欢我狠一点。”男人故意用这种词汇戏弄他，果然，得到了黑人内壁敏感地绞动和吮吸。  
是的，分别之前的贪欢缠绵中，这个黑人确实越来越熟练地享受着肉欲。但一个月没被开发疼爱的身体，如今敏感得要死，身体记忆的快感被一点点唤起，加上意大利人对黑人敏感点精确地操弄，他在快感中像熟透的虾子，热气蒸腾。  
黑人捂住嘴。薄汗让他浑身发亮，棕黑色的肌肤在白人看起来是如此性感。  
托尼抽出鸡巴，将乖乖任人摆弄的钢琴家侧过去，扛着他的一条腿，从侧面又快又狠地进入他，命令着，“叫出声，不要捂嘴。”  
侧过去的唐仍然用左手捂着嘴，以防呻吟外泄。而右手抓着自己的阴茎，随着白人操干撸动着。  
“不……”他盯着托尼的眼神水润可怜，蓄满了被干出的生理性泪水，身体颤抖晃动，“楼上是伊拉里奥先生……会听见我们……”  
托尼在抽插中愣了愣。  
然后，意大利男人回忆起，一个月前分别时，他曾对唐说过的话。他让唐和布朗先生干的时候小声点，因为楼上是伊拉里奥。这当然是气话，可唐牢牢记得。  
“傻孩子。”他低声地说，身下的阴茎凶狠地操得更深更满，“宅邸的隔音效果没那么差。”  
他强硬地拉开唐的手。动听的吟哦从黑人的唇中溢出。  
托尼将他的手拉过来，扶住他被自己举起的腿，然后加速抽插着他的屁股，同时，举起大手狠狠地掴在他的臀上。  
唐低呼，咬紧了唇，委屈而不解地投给他一个伤心的眼神。  
“我得惩罚你。”托尼说，下身快速地插入他，让他颠颠地晃动，手掌抽在他的屁股上，清脆的响声表明了男人手劲一点也不小，“让你长长记性，要做个诚实的人。”  
他的抽插速度快得让唐的呻吟破碎，被自己抓住撸动的性器也一抽一抽的。屁股里的敏感点被高速地刺激着，而掴在臀瓣上的火辣辣的力度也加重了对前列腺的刺激。唐突然夹紧了屁股，动听又脆弱地呻吟，喷出了浓稠的精液。  
托尼也射进他的屁股里。  
“我爱你。”意大利人在射精后，压在唐还不时颤抖一下的身体上，吻着他的下巴，说道。他把唐搂在怀里，静静地等待着他的回应。  
“我也爱你。”唐低声说，吻了吻他汗湿的额头。


End file.
